rmdb_randy_movie_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Brentwood's The Crow
The Crow was a Live Action Film Full Cast & Crew Directed by Bruce Deck Writing Credits Stephen White ... (story) & Steven Kavner ... (story) & Sheryl Leach ... (story) & Michael Anthony Steele ... (story - as Anthony Steele) & Dennis DeShazer ... (story) James O'Barr ... (comic book series and comic strip) Julien Josephson ... (additional dialogue) Stephen White ... (screenplay) Cast (in credits order) verified as complete Randy Blalock ... Eric Rochelle Davis ... Sarah Ernie Hudson ... Albrecht Michael Wincott ... Top Dollar Bai Ling ... Myca Sofia Shinas ... Shelly Anna Levine ... Darla (as Anna Thomson) David Patrick Kelly ... T-Bird Angel David ... Skank Laurence Mason ... Tin Tin Michael Massee ... Funboy Tony Todd ... Grange Jon Polito ... Gideon Bill Raymond ... Mickey Marco Rodríguez ... Torres Kim Sykes ... Annabella Rock Taulbee ... Lead Cop Norman Max Maxwell ... Roscoe (as Norman 'Max' Maxwell) Jeff Cadiente ... Waldo Henry Kingi Jr. ... MJ Erik Stabenau ... Speeg Cassandra Lawton ... Newscaster Lou Criscuolo ... Uniform Cop #1 Todd Brenner ... Paramedic #1 Joe West ... Paramedic #2 Thomas Rosales Jr. ... Sanchez (as Tom Rosales) Jeff Imada ... Braeden Tierre Turner ... Jugger Tim Parati ... Bad Ass Criminal Charles Jackson ... Anthem Singer Matt Adler ... Additional Voices (voice) Charles Bazaldua ... Additional Voices (voice) Jennifer Blanc-Biehn ... Additional Voices (voice) (as Jennifer Blanc) Theodore Borders ... Additional Voices (voice) Joseph Chapman ... Additional Voices (voice) Holly Dorff ... Additional Voices (voice) Judi M. Durand ... Additional Voices (voice) (as Judi Durand) Greg Finley ... Additional Voices (voice) Spencer Garrett ... Additional Voices (voice) Barbara Harris ... Additional Voices (voice) (as Barbara Iley) Kathleen Kane ... Additional Voices (voice) Carlyle King ... Additional Voices (voice) Phillip Lucier ... Additional Voices (voice) Peter Lurie ... Additional Voices (voice) Juan Pope ... Additional Voices (voice) (as J. Lamont Pope) David Randolph ... Additional Voices (voice) (as David J. Randolph) Vernon Scott ... Additional Voices (voice) Jim Goodall ... Medicine Brad Laner ... Medicine James Putnam ... Medicine Eddie Ruscha ... Medicine Elizabeth Thompson ... Medicine Marston Daley ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Laura Gomel ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Rachel Hollingsworth ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Charles Levi ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Mark McCabe ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Frank Nardiello ... My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Brianne Brozey ... Children (uncredited) Phoebe Dollar ... Extra (uncredited) Dale Frye ... Thug with Beret in Boardroom (uncredited) James O'Barr ... Robber (uncredited) Hamilton Perkins ... Bouncer (uncredited) Kai Portman ... Thug in Boardroom (uncredited) David J. Schow ... Shooter #2 in Boardroom (uncredited) Michael Sinterniklaas ... Extra (uncredited) Tom Wayland ... Extra (uncredited) Produced by Carol Adams-Bowers ... post-production producer Martha W. Chang ... co-executive producer (as Martha Chang) Tim Clott ... executive producer Sloan Coleman ... executive producer Dennis DeShazer ... producer Jeff Gittle ... supervising producer Linda Houston ... producer Category:Live Action Films Category:Movies from Brentwood Pictures Category:Brentwood Movies Category:1995 Films Category:Rated PG